Next-generation mobility networks including 5G cellular systems are anticipated to enable disruptive digital transformation in the society that will enable people, machines, businesses and governments with unprecedented capabilities to communicate and share information effectively. Beyond the cutting-edge radio access technologies, 5G aims to integrate cross-domain networks so that service providers can offer network-on-demand as a service. With the advances in 5G, new mobility services, convergence of fixed and rich mobile services across several industry verticals and new services-revenue-business models can be enabled. The demands on 5G can be high in terms of handling a variety of use cases associated with mobile-to-mobile and the ‘internet of things’ (M2M/IoT), augmented/virtual reality (AR/VR), telehealth, targeted mobile advertising, connected cars etc. These new services can require a wide range of aggregate bit rates, low latencies, vehicular speeds, device types and device capabilities, device densities, etc., to provide consistent end user quality for a given service in heterogeneous environment.